


[Podfic] In The Quiet

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Community: femslashficlets, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt: Intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Orihime and Loly in a dark bedroom during a college party.





	[Podfic] In The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457418) by isamikodakas. 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also posted on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/170576.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/183171066393/fandom-bleach-pairing-loly-aivirrneinoue). Thank you to isamikodakas for giving me permission to podfic your fic! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bleach/bleach_inthequiet_isamikodakas_sylvaine.mp3) (1.7 MB | 0:03:48)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
